Living Between the Lines
by Twilight-girl-5
Summary: New Summary. Sierra has gone from a commoner to Kel's daughter. How will she put up with rude nobles, disgrace, love, and palace life? Rated for later romance
1. Birthday

Living Between the Lines

Disclaimer: I own Sierra and all the people of Wilmné, but Tamora Pierce has made and owns almost all the names mentioned in this story. I own Wilmné but as expected, almost all of the other settings are owned by Tamora Pierce. Song by Fall Out Boy.

Authors Note: Review! I need to know if this story is being read or not, or if anybody likes it. The more reviews I get, the more I am likely to update!

Birthday

_'Cuz I'll keep singing this lie_

_If you'll keep believing it._

_I'll keep singing this lie..._

_I'll keep singing this lie..._

Sierra lay in a field of light grass, gazing thoughtfully at the floating clouds above her, mind drifting. The pines surrounding her seemed to whisper a quiet tune. It was rare for Sierra to be able to lie without being called for; yet when she had found the clearing in the trees, peace was not as rare as before.

Although Sierra had lived at Wilmné all her life, she had never felt a true part of the people. The people of Wilmné named it 'One of a Kind' and it was true. All noble families had their own land, the most well known being Pirates Swoop, where the famous Lioness lived. There were also places where nobles and commeners lived together, although seperated by walls...the most well-known being Corus. And then there were a few houses, would you call them villages, along the road where commeners lived.

And then there was Wilmné. Almost as large as Corus, Wilmné stretched along endlessly, crowded with commoners and cheap markets. Although there was such a large population, almost everybody knew everybody, and trips to the market were often kept long with conversations of an old friend, of a cousins' friend, or somebody of the sort. Everybody knew everybody, and most people knew all the gossip about everybody. Secrets were unheard of, as was peace.

Which was where Sierra came in. She was shy and quiet, something very little Wilmné people were accustomed to, especially in a sixteen-year-old. When she would glance worridly at the ground, people would worry or hate. Her pale face was also strange; with all the sun found in Wilmné, everybody had tans or burns. Her features were different; almost more noble-like than the rough-faced Wilmné people. Her long light blond hair always seemed clean. Many people often referred to her eyes as "witch-like". They were a strange mix: hazel and blue. Truth be told, if she had not been so shy and uncommon, she would have had many suitors.

Her parents, Leon and Sarrah, looked quiet unlike their daughter. They had darker skin, the darkest white, almost completely black hair, and common accents. Leon's eyes were a hazel, while Sarrah's were a deep chocolate brown. They treated Sierra normally, as if she was. But Sierra knew she was not like the Wilmné, and would spend whatever time she could hiding in the clearing, thinking of her future and life.

But today was slightly different. As Sierra lay in the clearing, her mind would not lie to peace. The reason was known well to herself: Leon and Sarrah had told her earilier that they needed to have an important discussion with her. If she had been younger, Sierra would have expected a lecture of some sort, but sixteen was a different age. It was the age when parents let go of their children that could never be true Wilmné, or told them how good of a Wilmné they would make. But Sierra knew that she would never make a good Wilmné; she was different. Which was why Sierra was expected to expect the worst.

_And on my birthday too!_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sierra sat across from Leon, her mother to her right, at the table. Coversation was striking between Leon and Sarrah, but Sierra kept quiet. Her nerves were jumping, hardly able to enjoy the small feast Sarrah had made for the occasion. The minutes seemed be endless, falling through endless time.

Sarrah looked up from her conversation with Leon, which had turned into whispers, and gave Sierra a petite smile. Seeing Sarrah was about to speak, Sierra made herself sit up straighter and smile.

"Sierra...honey. Well, I supoose you know what day it is today, and what the custom usually is. But...well, me and Leon here have something different to tell you." Sarrah used her husbands' first name, for respect to Sierra's age. As Sierra nodded, Sarrah continued.

"This is quite hard to say honey - but we cannot keep the truth hidden forever. After all, that would be unfair."

Sierra shot Sarrah a strange look, confused at what her mother was saying. According to gossip, this was not how 'Dismissal' or 'Approval' were supposed to go. So what was this?

"Sierra...you are...adopted." The words fell from Sarrah's mouth, followed by a few tears.

_What? Adopted?_

"B-but how?" Questioned Sierra. The idea was strange, but reasonable. Yet questions still lingered.

"Well, it was sixteen years ago...exactly. Your fath...Leon and I were in Corus picking up a few supplies, foe Wilmné did nto always have all the shops that they have now. Any how, we came across a very important person - we know her as the Protector of the Small, or Lady Knight Kel. She held a baby - yourself - in her arms and was wondering wildly, in almost hysterics. Seeing her, I went to aid, for at first I recognized her only as a common woman. After comforting her, for she was a mere girl of twenty or so, I found that she had no way to care for a young baby, with the Scanran war and all the activities that she so wished to accomplish. A baby was too hard. So...well, conversation turned and soon, about a month later, Kel passed her baby over to us and her only request was to name you Sierra and to return her baby to her when she was sixteen." Sarrah stopped, sobbing back tears, clearly finished.

Sierra blinked, attempting to allow all this new imformation to flow into her mind. Adoption was one thing. But the daughter of the second lady night ever since the Lioness. The daughter of a noble? The daughter of a damn hero? Questions raced through Sierra's mind, confusion and thought. Suddenly remembering that Sarrah and Leon were still in the room, Sierra looked up.

"Who is my dad?" The question was strange, not even something that was floating in her mind.

"Lady Keladry did not say for sure, but I heard 'Dom' a few times. Which probably ment Sir Domatin from Sir Raoul's knights." Sarrah's voice was strange and cracked.

Sierra nodded thoughfully and allowed her mind to take over. She wondered why the news did not frighten her as much as it should. Did she want to leave Wilmné? Of course she did. But did she want to go to Corus? She did not know. She was bad enough with commoners, let alone with nobles! And would her mother want her - even if she had asked to have Sierra back someday. And what would happen?

"So I suppose I have to move to Corus?" Questioned Sierra, feeling slightly bad that she wasn't even showing the small part of doubt to Sarrah and Leon...after all, they had raised her.

"If it is what you wish." It was Leon who spoke, his voice unreadable.

After a few minutes of silence, Sierra spoke.

"So...when do I leave?"


	2. Departure and Arrival

Departure and Arrival

A/N: I know I haven't gotten alot of reviews yet, but I wanted to post this next chapter.And also I need to vote on something that **Guardian of the Small** brought to my attention. Now, I know this is mainly Sierra/OC (only I know) but should I have some Kel romance in it too? If so I could make one of the following:

1) Kel and Dom are married happily and Sierra is thier child.

2) Kel and Dom are married but Sierra isn't Dom's child. (If this is the case, what Sarrah overheard Kel murmering in the first chapter was that she was worried how Dom would act to Kel having a child that was not his.)

3) Kel and Dom are not married, although Sierra is thier child but Dom doesn't know.

Well, please R&R and tell me which of them sounds better - I need the information for chapter three or four so PLEASE review as soon as possible! Thanks.

Disclaimer: I own Sierra, Gem, and all people from Wilmné. Tamora Pierce owns everything else.

Fire of the Elements

Sierra swung a brown cow-skinned bag over her right shoulder and braced herself on to her golden mare Dnosk, that Leon and Sarrah had bought for Sierra as a birthday and going-away present. On a small wooden cart attached to Dnosk's rear was a wooden trunk full of Sierra's clothes, and another containing Sierra's personal possessions.

Turning to make sure that both trunks were attached, she saw Leon wrapping cords extra hard around the edges. Feeling nervous, Sierra turned, thinking of the hourney in front of her. Gem, a friend of Sarrah and Leonm had offered to escort Sierra to Corus, as he was heading that way anyhow to pick of some supplies for his store. Already the brown-haired man was seated on his black mare Dark Star, combing the horse's delicate mane. He was to escort Sierra to the palace gates, where someone would be there to meet her and guide her to her mother.

It was diffucult for Leon and Sarrah to see Sierra, shy emotion-holding Sierra, excited for the journey. All of Wilmné was gossiping uncontrollably - should not Sierra be frightened to be leaving her home, or angry at Sarrah and Leon for keeping such new secret for sixteen years? But truth was, Sierra desperately needed to leave Wilmné and to find her true self. Maybe Corus was the direction fate was leading her.

"So write to us as soon as you reach Corus and are settled." Said Sarrah, her face watery.

Shaking away her thoughts, Sierra hugged Sarrah and Leon. After many good-byes were exchanged, Gem guided Sierra down the road, away from Wilmné, both silent for different reasons.

"We 're her' now, Lady Sier'a." Came Gem's accented voice as he guided Dark Star and and Dnosk through a crowded market to the palace gates above. People swirmed in all directions, looking at partically expensive items in the market, usually fruit or wood. Taking in the excitement, almost like Wilmné, but different somehow, Gem and Sierra exited the market place and headed down the road leading to the palace.

"Som'wha' diff'rent then Wilmné, righ?" Explained Gem to Sierra. She nodded her head in return, wondering what lay at the palace gates that loomed before Gem and Sierra.

In a few moments, they reached the gates, where four guards paced at the gates, joking casually with one another. As they saw the two journeyers approach, the largest guard came forward.

"Do you have a notice from the King, his knights, or nobles?" Questioned the guard, voice stiff in a buisness-like manner.

"Yes - Lady Knigh' Kel'dry has requested Lady Sier'a to meet her. I am an esco't."

"Well then, after you exchange your good-byes, I shall escort Lady Sierra to Lady Knight Keladry."

Sierra turned to Gem and hugged him, thanking him for everything. She handed him a few letters for Sarrah and Leon, and then a coin for his troubles. Thrn, she turned back to the guard, attaching an unreadable expression to her pale face.

The guard, who told Sierra right away that his name was Rod, lead Sierra through what seemed like a maze of corridors and passages. Pictures, signed treaties, and doorways lined the corridor walls. Sierra could feel her heart pumping loudly and unnatually fast. The next door that she stepped through could change her from Sierra of Wilmné to _Lady_ Sierra of...Mindelan? Who would she be? And who...

"Lady Keladry will be in the room shortly. You may wait inside." Rod showed Sierra into a large room, and then left.

Sierra stood, marvelled by the room's interior. Wall coloured in a deep yellow-gold, oak flooring lined the floor. The oak furniture was lined with a red material. Golden lights were hung and placed around the room, one even hanging from the cathedral ceiling.

Not quite sure if she was to stand or sit, Sierra moved to the end of the doorway. Investigating her appearance, Sierra hoped that the lavender-coloured dress was well enough for the occasion, but eventually allowe her mind to follow the more serious matters. Any minute now...

"Sierra?" The sound of her name caused Sierra to turn quickly, finding Kel standing in the doorway. She herself wore a light green dress, her golden brown hair tumbling down her back. She looked ten years younger then her own thirty-five. Her lips were coloured a light rose, and she wore no other face paint.

Sierra looked Kel, the woman who was her mother, over in shock. The resemblance was uncanny. What had she been missing her whole life?

In shock, Sierra fainted to the ground.

A/N: Cliff hanger! Review and answer my question above and I'll update!

Fire of the Elements


	3. Nervous

Nervous

Disclaimer: I own Sierra and any new characters that aren't from the books. Tamora Pierce owns everything else.

Authors Note: Thanks for the reivews - and keep reviewing please! I have decided which of the three choices from the previous chapter, but if you are new to the story please tell me your opinion and maybe I'll change my mind. Not much else to say except to REVIEW!

To my Reviewers:

Guardian of the Small: Thanks again for the review - if I hope you review for this chapter as well. I was reading over my story, and it did seem like it was laid out, which is strange for me, so I'll try to make things - un-laid out. Thanks again!

maddimus3: Thanks for the review! I have alot of new chapters planned ahead.

Acanthopis:Don't worry, there will be K/D

Jen: Thanks! I like that pairing too.

Drop Your Oboe: That's OK. Thanks for voting!

Neith4Weiss: Thanks for reviewing and voting!

klutzyspaz: Thanks for the vote I hate people who don't vote...jk Hope you keep reading it.

Fire of the Elements

Sierra jolted from a dream, of what she had no rememberance, and inspected her surroundings. She lay on a cot in a reasonably sized room that contained furniture that from Sierra's point of view seemed to be pine, burgandy curtains and duvets, and a large sit-in window that expanded from corner to corner, expanding the whole left wall. Sierra's two trunks from her journey had been placed at the end of her bed.

It was obvious enough to Sierra that this was her bedroom, although the fact became even more agnoligable when she found the novel and necklace that had been packed in a seperate small bag on a table beside her bed.

Memories of what had happened before she had fainted flowed back into her memory like an unwanted Stormwing. It was embarrassing enough that she had fainted, but before Lady Ke...her mother! She was going to seem like a child with no control over herself - yet she had never fainted before! Maybe it was the surprise...

It was at that moment that the door opened and a boy, about seventeen or eighteen, quietly slipped into the room, a glass mug of water in the hand that was not clinging to the door knob. Silently, he closed the door and placed the mug by Sierra's bedside table. It was then that the boy noticed Sierra's wide-open eyes and jumped.

"Lady...I am so sorry, I thought you were still asleep and..." The boy trailed off endlessly.

Sierra cast a quizzical look at him, and drew in his sandy brown hair and brown eyes. After a moment, realizing she should properly respond, Sierra answered, "That is okay. And who are you?"

"Oh, I am sorry m'lady, I am Sam Hizzlekon, one of the servants."

"Hello Sam. I am Sierra...no Lady, just Sierra."

Sam smiled at Sierra and then glanced towards the door. "You see Lady, I should be going now, so..."

"That's fine. And Sam...it is Sierra!" With a small wave, Sam left the room.

Immediately after Sam left, Sierra rose from her bed and headed to the privy attached to her room, where she took a quick bath and combed her hair. Afterwards, dressing in a casual pink-dyed dress, Sierra opened her trunk and began unpacking the contents.

It was then that the door once again opened, this time allowing Lady Knight Kel to enter, dressed in men's shirt and breeches. When Sierra noticed her mother enter the room, she quickly rose and gave a petite bow.

"Sierra...how are you feeling?" Asked Kel calmly, a Yamani mask glued to her face.

"Fine thank-you, and I am sorry for fainting earlier."

"Do not be sorry Sierra. I suppose this is a rather large and... unexpected change of events."

Sierra nodded and glanced nervously at her feet. She wondered impatiently if she would ever lose this unnecessairy caution towards her mother.

"Well, I can see you may be busy at the moment, and I do not want to busy you, so maybe we could have dinner together at 5:30 - if the time is reasonable with you?"

Sierra nodded, wondering where she was supposed to have dinner.

"I shall send Sam - he was the boy who has been bringing you water and food - to bring you to dinner. From experience, I know how maze-like the palace can be." Kel smiled kindly, yet nervously, unaware that Sierra had already uncomfortably met Sam.

"That is fine. Thank-you." Murmered Sierra, pushing her fingers against each other in common nervous action.

"Well, I shall go now, but I will see in in awhile!" Kel smiled nervously at Sierra, then turned and headed out the door.

_She is just as nervous as meeting me as I am of meeting her!_ Thought Sierra as she turned back to her work. _How is this ever going to work out?_

Kel closed her daughter's door and sighed deeply. It was obvious that Sierra was shy and nervous, and it was hard for Kel not to run and embrace her daughter. But she had to feel comfotable first, to feel at home, like she must have felt in Wilmné. She needed friends, and somebody she could trust in.

And then there was Dom. What was she going to do about all the mishap that Sierra's return was going to cause! And what would Dom's reaction be?

Authors Note: I know, a cliffhanger AND a short chapter! But I promise, the next chapter is coming SOON, I will probably start writing it now, but I want a few reviews before I publish it. So please, R&R, even if it is an anonymous review!

Fire of the Elements


	4. Dinner

Dinner

Disclaimer: I own Sierra, Sam, Aelia, Kevin and random people that you don't recognize. Tamora Pierce owns all else, including Kel and Dom, ETC.

Authors Note: I know I'm updating a little fast but I don't know when I'll next be able to update (hopefully soon) so I decided to get this chapter out of my way. REVIEW!

To My Reviewers:

Drop Your Oboe: That's OK...I don't care. Thanks for reviewing.

klutzyspaz: Thanks for the points! Hope I updated soon enough!

Guardian of the Small: I know, weird dialogue.

nicolerena: Thanks! And lol, your story is good too :)

Neith4Weiss: Thanks for reviewing!

If I missed anybody, so sorry

A clear sheet of glass showed an unusually pale girl staring into its' depths. She had her long blond hair curled and hanging loosely down her back. Her blue/green eyes read of nervousness and excitement. She wore a long pale purple gown, and a pair of pearl eardrops clung to her ears. A golden chain that had been a gift from Sarrah clung to her neck.

Sierra turned from the mirror and sat clumsily on her bed. She really shouldn't be nervous...but she was. What was she supposed to talk about with this woman - her mother! She had never had a talent for speaking with others but still...

_Bang. Bang._

Sierra jumped, surprised at the knock at her door. Remembering that Sam was supposed to pick her up at 5:30, which was the time, Sierra hurried to the door and opened it. Sam stood there, dressed in casual breeches and tunic, and smiled appreciately at Sierra.

"Hello Lady." Came his southern accent.

"It's Sierra! And hi." Responded Sierra confortable, as if she had known Sam her whole life. "I'm ready."

"Really? 'Cuz most nobles have a habit of taking at least ten extra minutes to dress and..."

"I'm ready. Let's go." Sierra smiled and slipped past Sam to the open halls.

Sam lead Sierra down the previous maze of corridors, although took a few different turns on the way. Sierra followed silently, her nerves disappearing at the small talk she spoke of with him. It was when they reached an opened door that Sam stopped her.

"I know I'm not helping much, but you should know that the first fork is for dinner, the second for desert. Same with the spoons." With a wave and a smile, Sam ran off, leaving Sierra to wonder what he was speaking of.

As soon as she entered the small dining room, Sierra understood. A placing had been set with double knives, forks, and spoons then Sierra was accustimed to. Her mother sat at the edge of the table, along with two unknown nobles looking to be about Sierra's age. Kel smiled as Sierra entered, and showed her to a vacant seat beside herself.

"Hello Sierra."

"Hi." Responded Sierra and then realizing the un-lady likeness of the second interrupted, "I mean, hello." A red blush crawled to her pale cheeks.

Kel smiled and shook her head in an uncaring motion. "Hi's fine. It is only in front of high Nobles that it is absolutely neceassairy to say hello...but never mind that."

Sierra forced a small smile to her thin lips and sat, looking over the other two occupants of the table. I thin girl with long, curled black hair and blue eyes smiled thinly to Sierra. The other occupant was a boy, at least a head taller then Sierra, sporting carefully cut dark brown hair and blue eyes. It was strange to Sierra for so many people in one room to have blue eyes, for in Wilmné blue eyes were almost as rare as gold.

Seeing Sierra uncomfortable looking over the boy and girl, Kel added, "Sierra, to my right is Aelia and beside Aelia is Kevin. I thought to find a few people your age so that you would have some people to speak too and 'hang out' with."

Aelia smiled slightly and replied, "Hello. I'm Aelia - obviously! Kevin and I are both sixteen, and since Lady Kel has told as that you are the same age, we shall be seeing alot of each other."

Sierra smiled weakly and said hello back, wondering why Aelia's speech had sounded so... planned out. Was this the way nobles acted?

At that uncomfortable moment of silence, a seperate pair of doors swung open and two chefs gracefully swept into the dining area, bringing soups, turkeys, and other delightful foods. Delighted, Sierra put a small portion of everything on her plate, as she had not eaten all day, and then encountered a problem...the utensils. What had Sam said? Something abotu large fork desert...no supper...appetizer?

Helplessly, Sierra glanced towards Kel who was eating slowly. Noticing Sierra's gaze, Kel glanced up from her food to Sierra's untouched plate. As if she understood the dilema, Kel moved closer and whispered into Sierra's ear, "Use the large fork to the right now...and the large spoon."

Sierra looked up and smiled gratefully, then began to eat as gracefully and quickly as humanly possible. Looking up when she was done, Sierra noticed a small pile of food still heaped on Aelia's plate, yet Kevin's large pile of food had disappeared. Seeing that Sierra was done, Kevin nodded to her and said, "Don't mind Aelia, she hasn't eaten much since Ethan... one of the guys, broke up with her."

Sierra nodded unconfortable, wondering if Aelia had heard the comment.

"That's not true you lousy..." Aelia ceased as Kel glanced up curiously from her dinner.

Apparently she had heard.

Silence reentered the room, even as desert came, except for Kel's advice at how to use the small spoon to eat her pudding. It was later that Aelia and Kevin left, leaving Kel and Sierra alone.

"So how did you like Aelia and Kevin?" Asked Kel, her voice not proving the track this conversation was following.

"They were nice." Murmered Sierra, truly not sure what she thought about the two young nobles.

"That's good. I suppose that you had to leave behind alot of friends when you left?"

_What was with these planned out conversations?_ Thought Sierra as she truthfully answered. "Not really."

Kel shot Sierra a quizzical look but decided the subject had better stay untouched for the time being.

"So, I have organized for Aelia and Kevin to visit you tomorrow and maybe you guys can go out for the time being." Kel swiftly changed the sunject.

"Okay." And then, "Sounds fun." Added Sierra so that she seemed to have at least some gratitude to her long lost mother who took her from a place that she didn't belong to another place that she didn't belong.

Conversation drifted, and Kel was able to relieve some information from Sierra's childhood, and the fact that she had been too shy for friends was unmistakeable. Almost an hour afterwards, Sam willingly came to take Sierra to her rooms. Not to long after Kel herself left, a different conflict forming in her mind.

Authors Note: A longer chapter - well at least a little longer. I know most readers like short or average chapter sizes (like this one) but if you guys would like longer chapters, just tell me. Once again, please review and give me your comments, concerns, complements, or whatever else you can possibly think of.

Fire of the Elements


	5. Problematic Days

Problematic Days

Disclaimer: I own most of the characters with the exception of Kel, Dom, and any other mildly used character that can be located in the Protector of the Small Quartet. I also own the plot - although T.P. owns the setting.

Authors Note: I won't have a response to ALL of my reviews because obviously I don't have many because of the fact I am writing this two days after my first update. Note I am going to try to make my chapters a little longer, this one for sure, so expect at least 2000 words - maybe more. I want alot to happen, so READ and REVIEW!

To My Reviewers:

kaededainecalwyn: Well, I am updating! I won't make the chapter tooooo long, just about 2000 words so that I can fit more in! Nothing too pointless.

nicolerenea: OK that's good - this chapter is inbetween, I suppose.

klutzyspaz: YEAH! POINTS! lol hope this update is fast enough.

Thanks to any other reviews that come before I update this!

_Note: Italics is what has already taken place OR what is being thought._

Fire of the Elements

She really should tell him.

Maybe.

But he had a right to know. She could not force him into this lie...right?

Right.

Wrong.

Kel allowed herself to fall to the cream coloured sofa, her mind and thoughts overwhelming her. The restitution of Sierra was heartwelming, gracious, and ... arduous. Already Kel had been forced to cover up the restitution of Sierra with "not availables", "can't talk right now" and excuses. Sooner or later, Kel would have to open up to the Court about Sierra, how she came, and all the other whos, whats, whens, wheres, and whys.Of course, those who have always hated her would scorn, but what could possibly be done?

Along with the court problems, it was the family problems that were most occuring on Kel's mind. Sierra herself was a quiet and apprehensive girl who obviously enoughwas unsure of what to be happening. Of course, there was nothing particulary strange about this reaccurance, finding out that you are a noble and a Mindelan living in a different family with different beliefs, daily activities, and almost a whole different world was not something that many sixteen-year-olds overcame every day - especially when they have a history of bashfullness in their past.

How was she doing it?

And what was Dom going to say when he returned from the Borders and found that his wife had a sixteen-year-old child ... that was not even his own! Of course, there was a large chance that he would be open and content with the change, but Kel was not too sure that he was going to take the news with enthusiasm. And even if he did, he would want to know who the father is.

And that was going to be irratating enough.

_"I am so sorry Lady Keladry. I realize that this was not supposed to happen."_

_"Supposed to happen? Of course it was not supposed to happen! I am only twenty, and I am a KNIGHT! The Protector of the Small to some people! I cannot be pregnant...the Court already has many pet names for me...the nicest being bitch!" The young lady with light brown hair burst into tears._

_Calmly the healer, a middle-aged woman by the name of Coraline, sat on a bench by the girl, allowing the tears to stream down her face. Often-a time young women took their pregrancy in despair, but it was precise that for this young woman, bearing child was not as near of a blessing now as it should have been._

_After a few moments, Kel sniffed and asked, "Is there any way to rid of it?"_

_"There is abortion, but it is a painful excercise and you will be felicitious if you could find a healer to perform the surgery. A miscarriage would also kill the baby inside of you, but you also may be caught in the kill. Truth be, the easiest way to go is to bear the child."_

_"But I cannot bear a child! I need to fight! And what would Dom know if..." Kel droned off, wondering what her lover and soon to be fiancé would say if he found out she bore a child._

_"Lady, all I can do is give you a charm to hide the pregrancy so that none but a healer may see what you truly carry. But I advise you, take eight months break of knighthood. I may bribe somebody to convince that you are needed home, which is where you should go."_

_Kel accepted the charm gracefully and hung it around her neck, where her useless anti-pregrancy charm still hung. In fury, Kel ripped the useless charm from its chain and flung it across the healers' room. In anger, she then stood up to leave, thanked the healer Coraline, and fled from the room in terror._

_About one month later, Kel sat on a mounted horse, two guards and a Sergeant, although not Dom (he was too busy to accompany her home) readied to depart from Corus to Mindelan. The excuse had been made - with the gracious help of Coraline. Coraline had said to Raoul that Kel had an illness... what of which Kel could not remember, only remembering that it was a rare illness that may last a few months. Raoul had litterally forced Kel to leave Corus for Mindelan, and had even supplied her with two men-at-arms to accompany her. Dom had been sorrowful, but he willingly let her go and promised to visit as soon as they pushed the border south-east. _

_So it was with distress and hope that Kel rode to her home, Mindelan, two months with child. As she entered the gates of Mindelan, the men-at-arms left her, leaving her alone to bring the news to her mother._

_It was only an hour later that Kel sat alongside of her mother in the parlor, drinking a specialitary tea. Kel took a deep breath and sighed, realizing that she was going to have to tell her mother about her...illness. After a pause in conversation concerning life at the Palace, Kel put her hands together and frightenly whispered,_

_"Ma...I'm pregnant."_

Kel shook away the memory, feeling the tears immerging into her eyes. Of course, the memory ended contently, except with the knowledge that Kel would not tell her own mother who the father was.

_That's another thing I should do along with reacquainting with Sierra, making her friends, explaining to the Court, telling the father, telling Dom. I should tell my mother!_ Thought Kel worridly, returning to the papers that had been earlier placed on her desk by Tobe, who had long ago insisted on becoming a palace servant, and now a low noble.

Sierra sat herself on the plush noble-sized bed and contented herself that she had finally completed her unpacking, wrote to Sarrah and Leon, **and** had time to read the book she had found on the shelf in her bedroom. Now, according to the sun, if Sierra was correct, Aelia and Kevin should be arriving any minute to show her around campus.

Sierra had earlier dressed in a simple black gown, for she had realized that among fellow nobles, ladies did not wear breeches nor mens' tunics. Just gowns. Her hair still curled, Sierra had earlier decided to keep it hanging behind her back, instead of the comfortable peasant way of holding hair in a small string low at the back of her head.

_If only ma and... Sarrah and Leon were here._ Thought Sierra as she pulled from a mirror to nervously twidling her thumbs. Almost immediately, a sharp knock came at the door.

As Sierra opened the door, Aelia's sharp features and black dress seemed to cover Kevin from site. From behind her, Kevin could be heard mumbling nonsence.

"Hello Sierra. Ummm...don't mind Kevin, he's well...I'll tell you later. Are you ready?"

Sierra nodded, which received a surprised expression from Aelia which soon disappeared as Aelia pulled Sierra into the corridor and once again lead Sierra down countless passages, although she did point out rooms like the library, a few parlors, sitting areas, Sir Myles' room, other young nobles' rooms, and their last stop, the courtyard.

The courtyard was a beautiful place, swept by trees, bush, wood benches, and hideaways that all fit into the large perimeter. Many young people, all seeming to be nobles by their dressing scattered themself across the area. Aelia immediately whispered in Sierra's ear, "This is the courtyard, well at least the "Middle One". The smallest is what the pages and squires use, the larges is for adult nobles, and this area is for young nobles our age. The servants never come here, except abotu once a week when they clean up this place, which is always a relief -thier habits are quite irratating. At the moment, none of my companions are here...it is quite early, so we may stay or I can continue the rounds."

Sierra drew in all the information that Aelia had given her and immediately felt a lurch in her stomach...this girl had just insulted her adopted-family and Sam...although why that bothered her she was not sure of. Deciding that she did not want to stay in such an area at the moment, Sierra leaned towards the idea of continuing the tour through the palace.

It was when they reached the dining area of the pages and squires that Sierra caught sight of Sam. Cheerful as ever, he seem to be talking to a young, maybe ten or eleven, year old servant boy who himself was washing the dishes from lunch.

Unnerved, whether by the sight of Sam or the prospect of not being alone with Aelia, Sierra shouted, although not to loud, Sam's name, ignoring the glare that Aelia shot her way. In less then a moment Sam was by their side, sandy hair is nice as ever.

"Hello M'ladies. Is there anything I may receive for you? Food...or water?" Added Sam as a second thought after looking Aelia over.

"No thank-you, please leave now servant." Scrowled Aelia as she began to pull Sierra away. It was to Sierra's iternal luck that a group of girls rounded into the hall, forcing Aelia to loosen her grasp on Sierra and smooth her gown. It took no more then a wink for Sierra to sneak backwards to Sam, who had just turned to head back to the kitchens.

"Hey...Sam!" Came Sierra's voice, forcing Sam to turn, his lips still upturned, although a hint of anger rose in jos eyes.

"Lady Sierra."

"Look Sam, I am really sorry about her, I didn't know she was...look you can't think I am like her...I lived in Wilmné for the gods sake, and I pratically am a peasant!" Sierra's voice was desperate, she realized that Sam was probably the only friend she was going to have in a long time."

Sam smiled again and respomnded, "I know Lady."

"Sierra!"

"Sorry..Sierra. Are you sure?" Asked Sam pleasantly.

"Yes. I'm not a Lady...well, I am but you know..." Muttered Sierra as she realized what she had just said.

Sam chuckled and then said, "I know what you mean La... Sierra. Now, I really wish I coudl stay, but well..." Sam reddened and pointed towards the kitchen doors.

"Oh yes...sorry. Ummm well if you would like to come over some time..." Sierra trailed off and smiled shyly.

"I'll be there! And I'll bring food...you eat food, right?"

Sierra laughed as Sam turned to the kitchen, and realized that she had found a true friend.

Authors Note: So...how did you like it? Excellent/great/good/OK/bad/terrible...please review and I hope it was one of the first three. Review on anything you would like! Although I **would like to know your favourite character so far!** And I finally included some more abotu Kel.

R&R

Fire of the Elements


	6. Of Sam and Weak Attempts

Disclaimer: I own Sierra, Sam, and a few other people you don't recognize. Tamora Pierce owns all else. Obviously. This disclaimer is here for technical reasons and technical reasons only. So you really don't need to read it...and now I'm raving.

Authors Note: Thank-you so much for all the great reviews! Wow! Your reviews are seriously (I hope) beginning to make my writing better! Don't know how long this chapter is going to be...I've decided just to write and see where I start. Well, on with the Reviewers Notes.

To My Reviewers:

maddimus3: Don't worry, she will be making more of an effort - obviously. Yeah, I think Sam is my favourite character too!

nicolerenea: Thank-you so much! You are my favourite reviewer, lol.

Acanthophis: I am sorry, but I can't tell you yet. But keep reading, and his identity will be revealed in a few chapters.

klutzyspaz: So now I have 28?

Redneck Girl: Thanks for reviewing! Please keep reading.

Bug: I have an excuse for the whole spell check thing...my Microsoft Word isn't working so I have to use Wordpad, which has no spell check. I know, it is messed. I'm really sorry about the mistakes (to you and everybody who reads this). But thank-you so much for the compliment, and I really hope you keep reading! And I do love Sam too ... he rocks:) That is why this chapter is partially given to him and to...

**Of Sam and Weak Attempts**

Sam, or Samson Gale, grew up in the marketplace of Corus with his three brothers and one sister. To them, finding a penny in the alleys with very much like finding a fortune. The family lived in a three room house that Sam's father William and his mother Deeana had bought when the first married. The first room was a kitchen/sitting room combination, and the other two rooms served as bedrooms, one shared by William, Deeana, and Sam's younger sister Sheena, another shared by Sam and his three brothers, William Jr., James, and Brent. Since the boys' bedroom contained only two beds, the boys either had to sleep pair by pair, or take turns rotating from the bed to the floor.

Deeana (Shile) Gale was unemployed, like most peasant women, and spent her time looking after her five children, cleaning the little that she had to clean, and planting the garden which most of the Gales' food ended up coming from. William Senior worked as an assisstant for two minor grocers, which gave him little pay and some bad produce every time after time. Yet although the family was low on money, William Senior would not give away to theft of nobles or others ranked higher then his family. Every day, William would pray to Mithros and even the Trickster that his good deeds would one day pay off his family.

It was a cool September day that the Gales received a notice from the palace and felt as if their wishes had been granted. They Court asked the Gales if they would give one of their boys to act as servant in the palace. The news was well needed, and the Gales were cheerful with joy. To be a servant at the palace was the highest payed job that a peasant could ask for, or dream of. So then came the act of choosing a particiapant. William Jr. was recently married, and was obviously out of question for the job, as he had his own job and family. Eleven-yeat-old Brent was much too young for the job, which left only James and Sam.

At seventeen, James was a quiet, shy boy that was often mistaken as rude to elders that knew not of his weakness around people. He was the height of his sixteen-year-old brother Sam, with a shaved head a dull brown eyes. He despised working around people, which had always put Deeana and William at an edge.

At almost sixteen, Sam was much more energetic then his brother, although not too energetic to be irratating. Sam was friendly which caused many of the people in the markets to love him at first sight. He was a pleasure to help with Deeana, and could always help his father when money was dim and unheard of.

So although it would benefit the Gales more to send James away, if they ever wanted good placement in the palace, Sam would be the one to send. So one moon later, Sam was sent to the palace, with love from his parents and family. Almost a week later James soon found a job as one of the main shop keepers accountant, which also brought money to William and Deeana. In fact, it was enough to buy a seperate bed for Sheena, so that she no longer had to sleep with her parents.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Palace life adapted to Sam almost immediately. His duty was the same every day, and every day he would record himself to see if he could work faster then before, sweeping empty diners, doing the kitchen duties, and other slightly dull chores. It was almost an amazement to Sam when he found the amount of his first pay, not rich, but enough to buy his parents some food. He sent half of his money home every month when he was payed, and kept the other half for himself.

When not working, which was very rare, Sam usually found himself sleeping in the boys' servants quaters, which was shared by ten boys, each with their own bunk, ranging between forteen and nineteen years old. Younger boys had their in quaters, and older their own. Romance was found very little by the servants, although there would be nights that a boy would not return for the night. Sam had never been one to romance when he knew the trouble that he could get into. The last thing he needed now was to lose his job.

So for a period of half a year, Sam continued to quietly work at the palace, occasionally making new friends, but never anybody he could call a true friend.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sierra?" Came a voice at the door, and then a knock. With a groan, Sierra liften herself from an easy-chair and slowly stalked towards the door, praying to the Goddess that Aelia nor Kevin had decided to pay her a visit.

"Oh..hello Kel." Responded Sierra as she opened the door to reveal her mother. She had just decided that she would call this woman Kel until she got to know her, and herself, better.

"Hello Sierra. May I come in, or are you busy?" Questioned Kel, dressed casually in breeches and tunic. With a polite nod, Sierra led Kel inside, showing her to the pair of armoirs that faced one another. With a grin, Kel sat, followed in lead by Sierra.

"Well honey, I fell quite bad for I have not really...spoken to you, so I thought now would be a good opportunity if you are not busy."

Sierra smiled her shy smile and nodded solemnly, realizing that this ling over-due chat was actually going to occur now.

"So, how was life in Wilmné. Tell me as much or as little as you want...I understand how it can feel to be...pressured." Answered Kel as she searched for the right word.

Sierra smiled again and answered, "Wilmné was okay, I suppose. There was a nice clearing in the forest outside the city where I would often go to when...well, you know. Nobody else had any knowledge of it. Sarrah and Leon for nice enough, but I really didn't speak much to the other Wilmné for we were so different and...well I was a little shy..." Sierra trailed off, surprised at how much she had said to her mother.

"But did you like it there...at all?"

"Oh yes. Well, I always felt I did not belong there, but I wasn't depressed or anything of the sort." Answered Sierra quickly, realizing that she had made herself sound like a depressed child.

"Okay, that's good. You know Sierra, I really have ment to say this - I am really sorry for...well...not speaking to you for sixteen years. I have my excuses, but they are probably unneeded as much as this apology is needed." Kel's voice was unusually straight, which allowed Sierra to see that Kel was using her Yamani mask.

"Oh Ke..mo...ummm...well, that really is OK, I understand, it does no good for a young knight to have a daughter."

Kel smiled sadly at her daughter and respnded, "But that really is no excuse...I really should of contacted you."

"No...K...mom. It's fine I promise. At least I know now, right?"

"Oh, thank-you Sierra. I really am sorry."

"That's okay. It really is."

_I think ... right?_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Authors Note: So, how was it? Not a long chapter - but I wanted to give Sam some history and I needed Kel to talk with Sierra, even if it was a short talk. Please review with any ideas or what you think of my story. It would really help me to know.

Main Note:

**_Please Review - Please I want to know what you think of my story AND a single review sends me writing - although I would like at least 5-7 before I post the next chapter!_**


	7. Of Gowns and o0o0o

**Disclaimer:** We all know that I own Sierra, Sam, Aelia, Kevin, ECT. ECT. This is obviously a story with OC's set in Tamora Pierce's settings using T.P's characters such as Kel and Dom as secondary characters. So I suppose this story is half and half, but you know who owns what. I take no credit for Tamora Pierce's work.

**Authors' Note:** I know, I know I haven't updated in a little while, but with school, soccer and class trips I have not had much time for the computer, or fanfiction for that matter. Anyhow, thank-you for the reviews - **_please_** keep them coming! Also, I know I do not have 5 reviews yet, but I want to get this chapter finished - maybe I'll have more when it is done. So if you reviewed and I have not replied in my Reviewers Responce, I will include you in the next chapter. And please review, I know by the gits that you are reading!

_And now to my Reviewers_...

klutzyspaz: Thanks. So I have 32? lol

maddimus3: Thanks. I know the chapters aren't extremely long, but sometimes I find when I write really long chapters that they tend to drone on and on and end up boring people.

Drop Your Oboe: Yes, it is quite a long time - although how realistic it is a don't know - most adopted children find out that they were adopted much sooner then sixteen years. But obviously it is just a story - and I will probably be putting more backround in later on, but for now... Anyways, thanks for the good review :) I hope you keep reading!

**_REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!_**

**Of Gowns and Lessons**

Sierra re-read the parchment that Sam had only just delivered to her.

_**In Exactly Seven Days, on the Last Day of Summer**_

_**Lady Sierra of Mindelan,**_

_**Daughter of Sir Keladry of Mindelan**_

_**Will be Granted a Ball in the Favour of**_

_**Entering the Adult World of the Nobles of Corus**_

_**Please arrive Before the Sky Grows Dark, **_

_**Between 6:00 and 7:00**_

_**Dress in formal wear**_

Sierra placed the parchment on her bedside table and sighed. She knew that her mother, after many discussions, was planning a ball for her, but the reality struck hard. It was not that Sierra did not wish for a ball...as a child, it had been her greatest dream. Yet she knew that the gossip would rise, and fingers would be pointed in her direction. Also, from her mothers' knowledge, the palace servants were not invited.

_Which means that Sam won't be there._ Thought Sierra sorrowfully as she inspected a fingernail dryly. It had occured to her that she should try harder to make friends with some of the noble children, but after a week with Sam, she realized that it would be hard to get used to their lowly attitude towards servants, or the family that she came from.

It had been just the night before, after Sam had finished showing her the passages of the palace and Sierra had received an invitation to her own ball, that Sierra had begun to wonder about Sarrah and Leon back in Wilmné. She knew that Sarrah and perhaps Leon would definately miss her, but it would have been an oddity for the villagers to notice that she was gone. Yet in a way, Sierra somewhat missed them, however much they had never gotten around. It was unbelieveable that one day she had been a peasant in a peasant town with little money, a small cottage, and regular parents, and now she was a noble in Corus's palace with a large amount of money and for parents, the second Lady Knight since the Lioness and an unknown father.

Which was just another question that pondered her thoughts.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Stuck between to curtains secured by strings, Sierra examined herself in the small mirror attached to the rough curtains. The dress that Kel had picked for her was excuisite - a long slim cream and rose gown that expanded at her waist to end up as a formal ball-gown. The back went down halfway through Sierra's back, where small threads zig-zagged from one end of the dress to the other.

Opening the curtains, Sierra hoped that Kel would think the same - she definately did not want a new dress after this piece of art. A small smile swept across Sierra's pale lips as she listened to Kel gasp in content and exclaim how beautiful the dress was. Even the tailor, a women by the name of Lalasa, grinned thoroughly at the greatness of the dress.

It was then that Sierra pushed aside her worries and allowed the anticipation of the ball overwhlem her.

After a few more minutes, Sierra had picked a pair of pale, almost white, rose heels, dangling pearl ear-bobs, and an assortment of necklaces as accessories. After paying, and Sierra changing back into a pale green dress, Kel and Sierra headed from the shop to the palace, small chatter erupting along the way.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Okay. So when Wyldon retired..."

"Eglee ( AN: I can not remember the name of the man that exceeded Wyldon when he retired...) exceeded him." Sam finished, smiling thoroughly at Sierra's progress. After only a few hours of explaining, Sierra was almost completely normal with all the names of the important people at court.

"So... Raoul, Kel's knight-trainer is still man of the King's Riders?"

Sam nodded in agreement and added, "He is near retirement soon, as he is near his fifties. So is Sir Alanna, yet I doubt she will ever give up her place - her stubborness exceeds her common sense."

"Okay. So a curtesy to all nobles, the higher in rank they are, the longer I should curtsey?"

"Right. If you don't know - then guess. Also, complimenting nobles on their occupation is necessairy to gain their likliness...they enjoy feeling important." Grinned Sam as for the third time in less then a minute he pushed a few to many grapes into his mouth.

"You pig!" Laughed Sierra, taking one of the grapes and aiming for his head, where she smiled as the grape hit him right in the temple.

"That hurt! And I know I'm a pig." Retorted Sam as he aimed another at Sierra, which she ducked from and began, "You su..."

At that moment, there was a knock on the door and Kel entered, gracefully ignoring the grapes that lay on the floor by Sierra's chair. "Hello Sierra. Hello Sam." Smiled Kel as she herself took a grape from the bowl. Sierra could not hide a smile, along with Sam, and soon the laughing began again.

"Wha... did I do something?" Questioned Kel as she looked questionably from Sam to Sierra, and then back again. When nobody answered, she continued.

"Then I did. Well anyways, if you are not busy, may I speak to you for a moment Sierra?"

"Oh - yes. Sorry Lady Keladry. I shall leave." With swift moments Sam was out the door.

"I didn't mean he had to leave!" Thought Kel allowed, and Sierra smiled. Whenever a noble was around, Sam got extremely proper, yet when he was around her, he was normal.

"That is okay. We were done anyways."

When Kel shot Sierra a peculiar look, Sierra retorted, "Not that! He was explaining to me the names of the nobles, their ranks, and how to act towards them."

"Oh. Okay. Yes, it is good that somebody helped you there - I completely forgot!"

"That is okay." Replied Sierra, still content from earlier.

"Well anyhow, I just came to organize some part plans with you."

"Oh...okay."

"Well then, we shall start with dishes. Embroided with roses or daisies."

"Roses. Definately."

"OK. Then what menu do you wish for - the soup, salad, then potatoes and lamb OR the bread and soup, the vegetables, and for the coarse, boiled potatoes, rise, and chicen."

"The second choice, please."

"Great choice. Dinner then dance, or meetings, dinner, and then dance?"

"Second."

"For appetizers, types of fish or types of dips."

"Dips."

"And lastly, the music?"

"You can pick. No matter."

Kel smiled and pushed the notepad into a pocket of her breeches. "Almost the same assortment as **my** first ball."

_What do you know._ Thought Sierra to herself, wondering for the first time the similarities between Kel and herself.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Authors Note: REVIEW! REVIEW! Please. Anyhow, how was it. Sorry for forgetting Wyldon's succedor's name. Tell me when you review! Next Chapter - the Ball!

Fire of the Elements


	8. Ball Conversations

**Disclaimer:** Tamora Pierce owns settings and anybody you recognize from The Protector of the Small. I own everything else. I take no credit for Tamora Pierce's brilliant work.

**Authors Note:** Hey my loyal reviewers/readers/people who have never yet read this story! I doubt that I have 5 reviews yet, but that is OK. From now on, I'll update when I want. Whoever reviews, great! Whoever doesn't review...that's fine. Review if you feel like it.

Does anybody have any suggestions for _Living Between the Lines_? If so, just review OR contact me...my email is in my Profile.

**And Now to my Reviewers...**

klutzyspaz: lol thanks. Keep reading.

Flyawaydreamer: Yeah, me neither. Thanks for reviewing...keep it up if you wish and I hope you enjoy the story!

nicolerenea: Okay! And thanks again.

**_Ball Conversations_**

Sierra curtsied politely to Lady Leia and fled away as quick as possible without seeming rude. Over two hours ago dinner and entrances had been given, and now was a period for socializing. Unfortunately for Sierra, Kel had disappeared over an hour ago and Sam had not been allowed to come. Of course, Kel had asked, but she was told that the only way that Sam would be able to enter the ball was for him to act the waiter, and Sierra would not see to that.

Other then the fact that she was lonely, the ball was a success. All the ladies admired her beautiful gown, and the young men seemed to approve. Except for Sir...sir... what's-his-name, everybody had seemed to accept Sierra for who she was. The food itself had proved a delight, even better then Sierra's first meal with Kel, Aelia, and Kevin. The ball represented the dreams that every girl dreamt of since childhood.

"Hello Sierra."

Quickly, Sierra whirled around, about to curtsy when she saw the speaker. Aelia, and a group of three to four girls, stood before her.

"Hello Aelia and..."

"Sandra, Jessy, Janie, and Eva."

"Hello ladies." Replied Sierra, deciding that she did not want to repeat the names that had just been spoken to her.

"What a great ball Sierra, the food and music is _magnificent_! Did you plan it all yourself?" Questioned one of the girls, Eva, kindly enough.

"Yes. Well, Kel...Lady Keladry assisted me of course, and the servants really did most of the work..."

"The servants! Did I mention that Sierra has a...liking towards servants?" Sneered Aelia, looking beautifully ugly in a flowing purple gown.

Sierra blushed a deep red, ignoring the snickers that came from Sandra and Jessy. "Well..."

"But that probably has to do with the environment that she was raised in." Spoke Janie clearly, her voice almost as rude as Aelia's.

"We..."

"What is it like to find out that your mother isn't a _peasant?_ And that you are a bastard."

Sierra could feel a small sting in the corner of her eyes, and her face grew redder yet. "I don't really feel comfortable talking about..."

"But we are your friends Sierra!" Aelia's voice rang in Sierra's ears.

"Ummm."

"Lady Sierra!"

Once again Sierra twirled around to see a tall lady with dark hair, dark eyes, and a clear Yamani expression standing before her. Using the excuse to release herself from Aelia, Sierra curtsied to the woman.

"I am Yuki, friend of Kel's. You look just like your mother!"

Sierra smiled, pleased for a compliment as great as that and replied, "Thank-you."

"You know, I have a daughter who is four years younger then yourself...maybe you could meet sometime?"

"I would be delighted!"

After sharing some more pleasantaries,and stories of her mother when she was younger, Sierra left Yuki, making sure to stay out of Aelia's vision. It was nice to know some more about this woman who was her mother. But what about her father...if she had one...

"Sierra!" The voice was loud and maleish, proving that it was not a noble. Turning, Sierra saw Kevin, alone to her surprise, moving through the crowd towards her.

"Hello Kevin." Replied Sierra slowly, not excited to be around someone near her age.

"I noticed earlier that you were speaking to Aelia and her crowd. I suspect the conversation did not go to well?"

"Not really. Does Aelia not like me?" Questioned Sierra, suddenly curious to the girls' seemed hatred towards her.

"Who knows. Aelia doesn't like anyone, especially people that are more popular then herself. Her crowd is the same."

"Oh. Well then she has nothing to worry about." Sierra replied truthfully.

"Actually, I think she does."

"Dom! I just heard that you had arrived!" Kel ran to meet her husband, dress robes swinging by her side.

"Kel!" Dom kissed her thoroughly , then asked, "Why are you in formal wear? Is there a ball?

"In a sort, yes." Replied Kel, suddenly hesitant.

"Oh. For who? Or what? Well anyways, are you allowed to be dismissed? I haven't seen you in almost three months..." Dom released his wife, feeling the sudden tension that lingered in the air.

"Kel...what's wrong?" Dom's voice was truly concerned, making Kel smile. Pulling his hand, she lead him down the corridor to a petite sitting room, used usually for page's to 'let loose' but as all the pages' were helping put with Sierra's party in the backround, the room was perfect for what was about to occur.

"OK Dom, just hear me out, and don't kill me...or her...or him...or..." Kel ceased as she realized what utter nonsense she was speaking.

"Kel...tell me now." Replied Dom, voice serious.

"Umm...how do I say this?"

Dom watched his wife intensely, wondering what could possible make her so nervous.

"I have a...daughter. She is sixteen and her name is Sierra." The few words took minutes to leave Kel's mouth.

"Kel, seriously! What's wrong?"

Kel did not answer, but looked into Dom's eyes. After a moment of tension, Dom whispered, "Why...or how? How? What?"

"It was when we were courting and at the Scanran border. When I found out I was given a pregnancy-hiding charm and fled to my mother's...saying that a family member was ill."

"Mithros Kel! What...why did you not tell me?"

"Because...oh Mithros Dom, do not hate me, but...Sierra is not your child."

"WHAT!" Hollered Dom, not just out of anger but out of total and utter surprise.

"So...you are saying that we...I mean you have a sixteen year old daughter that I was never told about and..."

"She didn't know either!" Cried Kel.

Dom stared at Kel and then smiled softly. "I am sorry Kel. It's just so much, and just getting home and all."

"I'm sorry too Dom. I should not have hidden her and I am living my mistake. The ball...it is for Sierra. She's been home for a little over a month. Before, she lived in Wilmné with friends of mine."

Dom sighed and hugged his wife. When he let her go, one last question escaped his mouth.

"Who **_is_** the father?"

Kel sighed, realizing she had not said the name in years. After all, it had been a great mistake, one that she thoroughly regretted.

"Cleon of Kennan."


	9. Realizing too Late

Disclaimer: Use your minds. What do you think I own? not taking credit for any of T.P.'s work

Authors Note: Thanks to the reviewers for some great reviews! Keep it up if you wish too. Sorry for the spelling errors that Aly the Spy and Glance Before Time pointed out - I fixed them. Please keep reading, newbies and people that have reviewed from the start! I enjoy the support.

You readers should also know that I've decided I don't care about quanity. Which in my own stupid language means that I am telling you that I don't care how long my chapters all, so please don't complain. I won't make them short and boring, or long and boring.

Thanks

Note to my Reviewers:

nicolerenea: Read and find out. **And update THE ONE THING soon before I get angry!**

Aly the Spy: That's OK...I understand and I fixed it as soon as I found out. Please keep reading.

klutzyspaz: That's good, lol. Keep it up!

Glance Before Time: Fixed the word...sorry about that. Hope you keep R&Ring.

Flyawaydreamer: Why thank-you. :)

Drop Your Oboe: When I said that, I ment that she wondered if her father was alive or not. Sorry if I was not precise. And thanks for the name!

kaededainecalwyn: hehe read!

**Realizing Too Late**

_And when you find that there is no where to hide, you begin to wonder why you can't hide._

Sierra quietly closed the door and slowly settled herself onto her bed. It was well after midnight, and the party was over but for a couple drunk men searching loudly for more alcohal. Aelia and her friends had ignored her for the rest of the night, and Sierra had spent the time speaking with countless nobles. Her only intriguing conversation had been with Lady Yuki's husband Sir Neal, one of her mother's legendary friends. Speaking to him, Sierra had learned much about her past.

A knock forced Sierra to stand from her bed and walk tiredly to the door, attempting to stand straight, in the case of a noble awaiting at the door. Allowing a yawn to escape from her mouth, Sierra smoothed her wrinkled dress and opened the door, praying that Sam or Kel had come to pay her a visit.

Her visitor was not Sam, nor Kel, nor anoybody that Sierra would have expected to be knocking at her door after a part. Her visitor had short chocolate brown hair, and pale blue eyes.

"Hello Sierra." Voiced her visitor.

"Hello...Kevin. What brings you here?" Questioned Sierra, surprised that Kevin would visit her and deciding that she was too tired to be polite.

Kevin smiled brightly, showing perfect teeth. "I did not see you after we spoke at the party - I just came by to say how good the party was."

"Thank-you."

"Despite what Aelia and her group said. Like I said before - don't listen to them - well Eva's okay but Aelia is just a bitch."

Sierra nodded and hid a smile at Kevin's description of Aelia. "Thanks Kevin."

The two stood uncomfortably in the doorway, Kevin twiddling his thumbs and Sierra holding back a large yawn, wondering why Kevin still stood in the doorway.

It was at that moment, as the thought escaped Sierra's mouth, that Kevin turned his eyes towards her, a strange look appearing over his face. Before Sierra could question what was wrong, he pressed his lips against her own. After a moment of struggling, Sierra gave in, not realizing who stood in the doorway.

Sam finally found a way to escape the kitchens, leaving Leroy the job of drying the dishes. If he was fast, Sierra may still be awake by the time that he reached her rooms.

Of course, Sam was not sure how Sierra would react to what he had to say, but he had to at least try. After all - he was her best friend, unless she had made some new friends at her party. The thought slowed Sam down - what if she had met someone else and he just made a fool of himself? Or what if...

_Get a grip Sam. If she acts strange, you know that she met someone._

Deciding that he was being foolish, Sam darted down the corridor that connected the servants' rooms to the nobles' rooms. A guard noticed him hurry by, but all the huards and servants knew and loved Sam, knowing he would never hurt a noble or even think of it. And it was true. Sam's heart was too big for him.

Sam could feel his cheeks grown red in nervousness. Sierra's room was now two doors away, opened wide. She must have a visitor...maybe Lady Keladry? Hoping that it was so, Sam took a deep breath, confused at his nervousness, and walked to the opening of the door.

The sight was not one that Sam wished to see. It was the exact opposit of what he had wished to see. Embraced in Kevin...KEVIN's arms, lips locked, was Sierra. Turning from the door, Sam ran as fast as possible, not knowing his destination.

Authors Note: Yes, I know that it is short. Sorry. The next chapter will come soon...more Kel and Dom in that chapter. Please R&R if you wish too. Tell me what you think!

Fire of the Elements


	10. Silent Love

Disclaimer: You know what I own and what I don't own. Last time I checked I wasn't Tamora Pierce.

Authors Note: Sorry for the short chapter and thanks for the reviews. I'll put the replys to my reviewers at the end of the chapter because I don't feel like doing them now. Thanks for the support everybody and enjoy the read!

I would once again like to apologize for my spell check - I'll try my best to spell correctly but sometimes my fingers slip...

Fire of the Elements

_**Silent Love**_

_And when you feel like crying, I'm going to try and make you laugh._

It was a week after the ball when Sierra finally (the length making her feel incredibly horrible) realized what - _who_ she had been missing. Sam. Since the night of the ball, Sierra had spent the majority of her waking hours with Kevin, and now the whole palace knew of their affair. Sierra wondered how Sam felt of the whole affair, but forced herself to believe he understood. Sam was like that, he would befriend _anyone._

Since Kevin was a knight, as he was nineteen, he had his duties, which left Sierra to spend the day with Sam. She had not seen Kel since the ball, and the large space between visits had troubled her. Was she ill? Sierra decided to visit Kel after she visited Sam. It seemed strange that with one week with Kevin, Sierra had missed so much.

Reaching the servants' wing, Sierra followed the familiar corridor to Sam's rooms, and knocked lightly, hoping it was Sam's one day off. There was a moment of silence, and as Sierra turned to leave and search the kitchens, Sam opened the door. He looked unusually pale, but other then that and the glittering in his eyes, Sam was the same old Sam.

"Hello Sam." Said Sierra, wondering how to apologize.

"Sierra." Sam nodded, hiding his hurt. One week she had stayed away. With...

"I am truly sorry for not visiting - I was - busy and..."

"No matter. You have a life." Sam smiled pleasantly as he and Sierra began the walk to the gardens, their special 'best friends' place.

"Maybe, but still..."

"It's fine." Sam's tone was friendly, but told her to drop the subject.

"Well anyways - how long have you been given a break from work?"

"A week. Every year each servant has a week off. This is my last day."

Sierra felt horribly sorry and wished that she could hide her face. All the time that she had been with Kevin, however lovely, she had left her best friend alone. Finally, she forced herself to ask, "What occupied you?"

"My younger sister came up for a day and I showed her around. Talked with Ahn. Not much really." Sam smiled - he and Sierra both knew his great - dislikement for Ahn, probably is only known hatred for anyone. Ahn was a servant, like Sam, but there was something irratating about her.

"Had fun then?"

"With Ahn? _Hahahaha I'm so funny. What do you want to do Sam? Huh? Huh? Haha you are a **riot!**_" Sam immatated the annoying servant and brought a smile to Sierra's face.

"I should leave you with her more often!" Joked Sierra, throwing a stone to skip in the water.

"If you do that too many more times, I'll have to hurt you." Joked Sam, beating her skip.

Conversation went on, and jokes immerged. There was only a small part of Sierra that believed there was something wrong with Sam, but the rest of her dismissed the idea. Sam was like he always was. When the lunch bell rang, Sierra apologized to Sam and left to visit Kel.

Sierra stood outside Kel's door, about to knock, when she heard the voices inside. Ignoring all lessons that had taught her not to eavesdrop, Sierra pressed her ear to the oaken door and began to listen, her conscious hidden in the back of her suspicion.

"I think you should speak to Cleon of Kennan of this." The voice was male.

"No! Dom, I told you, I don't _want_ him to know anything about this. He'll just get frightened and run like the baby he is." This voice was familiar - it was Kel's.

"He should know. This is not a light matter, Kel."

"Dom, I do not **_speak_** to Cleon anymore. I do not **_want_** to speak to Cleon anymore! Don't you understand?" Kel's voice was almost a scream.

"Kel this is a life you're talking about. Your daughter should meet her father!" Dom's voice was even, yet you could hear the anger in it.

"You could always pretend..."

"No Kel. I won't. So don't try and make me. Cleon is Sierra's father. She should meet him."

Sierra pulled away from the door, horrified. Cleon of Kennan! She had heard rumors of him and his love affair with Kel but...she was a love child!

Forcing herself not to run away, Sierra blocked her ears to the voices and knocked heavily. She was not going to leave now.

A tall dark haired man opened the door to Sierra - Sir Domitan, Kel's husband if Sierra guessed correctly. _And not her father._ "Hello Sir. Is Kel around?"

Dom eyed her suspiciously before motioning Kel over. When she saw her, Kel ran to Sierra and hugged her briefly. When she let her go, she turned to Dom and said, "Dom, this is Sierra - my daughter. Sierra, Dom - my husband.And your adopted father."

Sierra smiled politely and curtsied to Dom mumbling a 'How do you do?'

"Well thank-you. And you don't need to be polite to me," When he noticed Kel and Sierra smiling he added, "I mean you don't need to curtsy."

Sierra nodded her understanding and smiled, deciding that she could get used to Domitan.

"I just came by to see how you were doing for I have not seen you in a week." Muttered Sierra, her shyness taking over.

"I am well, thank you. I had a slight cold for a few days and then I was getting reunited with Dom...I am sorry for leaving your ball honey, but Dom had just come."

"That's good...and I do not mind." Sierra smiled, a large smile that Kel had rarely seen.

"Well I shall be off now. Nice to meet you Sir Domitan..."

"Dom."

"Sorry. Nice to meet you Dom and I'll see you around Kel." Sierra waved her good-bye and silently left, thinking over her situation. She did not hear Dom say to Kel, "Poor girl. She's too shy to even call you mother."

That night, while Sam and Sierra were enjoying a game of What's the Worst Thing, a messanger came into Sierra's rooms, bringing a message from Kevin. It read _Dearest Sierra, I am dearly sorry I must be on guard duty tonight. I shall see you tomorrows' eve. Love Kevin._

Sierra smiled and tossed a silver coin to the messanger and turned back to Sam, not noticing his strange face.

"Your turn. What's the worst thing you ever did to a sibiling?"

"I dunked Brent underwater and kept my hand over his head and blanked out for a moment...he was blue when I remembered him!"

Sierra gasped.

"Now your turn. What's the worst thing you've ever done to a friend?"

"Ignored him for a week."

"Wow Sierra...you're too nice for your own good."

"I know."

_And definately too good for that dung-face Kevin._

Authors Note: Wow, this chapter came up QUICK! Thanks for the few reviews that I did get. And I hope it was long enough.

To My Reviewers...

Aly the Spy: Was the update quick enough? lol. I hope I don't have to feel your wrath.

Drop Your Oboe: Thanks. What I know, I felt bad writing it.

klutzyspaz: I know. Keep reading.


	11. Of Cleon and Lovely Talks

**Disclaimer:** Tamora Pierce owns every setting and character not including Sierra, Kevin, Aelia, and Sam. I own them and the plot.

**Authors Note:** Wow...I have been in a major writing mood! If I get this out within the week, it will be three chapters in a week! Well, I've been re-reading all of my Tamora Pierce books and I suppose I have been re-inspired. Thanks for all the reviews - seven in two days! Hopefully next time I post I'll have 50 reviews!

_Italics are always thoughts, and **bold italics is a letter.**_

**To My Reviewers:**

Aly the Spy Yeah, go me and my boredom - that makes me write! About your other statement...if I say anything it may ruin the story.

klutzyspaz You may not be off target...or you may be. Keep reading!

Lady Knight Devin Thanks. I hope you keep reading.

Dances With Waves (9) Good. I'm waiting. :)

Dances With Waves (10) That's OK...I have that book too and it is pretty good. I'll wait somewhat patiently.

kaededainecalwyn I'm glad you like it. I hope this update is fast enough!

Drop Your Oboe blushes Sorry - my mistake.

**_Chapter 11_**

_You make my life colourful, but when you're gone, I am grey again._

_About a month since Sierra met Dom._

Quater Moon, Kennan

Cleon of Kennan sat at the dining room table, where his family was settled for a dinner of meat and potatoes. After a few years of debt and late nights, Kennan was back to its glorious state and Cleon had only his knight duties to keep him busy. Over the last few years, since Kennan was re-made, Cleon and his young wife Laira had given birth to two girls - twelve-year-old Selma and ten-year-old Kora - and a son, the eight-year-old Shawn.

Cleon had not returned to Corus since his departure about sixteen years ago - King Jonathan often sent him orders to guard Kennan and occasionally travel to the border. He rarely heard from his fellow squires except in reports, and definately did not hear from the Lady Knight.

As the family left the table, the children to go in the field and help train Shawn for the day when he left to Corus to be a knight, and Laira to sign letters and other minor duties that the Lady of Kennan had to perform, a servant, whos name Cleon was fairly sure was Yadai, handed Cleon a carefully written letter before reading. Opening the envelope and retrieving the parchment, Cleon read

**_Sir Cleon_**

_**I, Domitan of the Kings Own, am writing on behalf of my wife, Lady Knight Keladry, who I am sure you shall remember. She has not the knowledge that I am writing to you, as she would surely cease me, but I fear that you have need to know what has occurred. Before you left Corus, and Kel, for Kennan you left a little something behind, a little important something.**_

_**A daughter. Kel had sent her away to a small family, but now at the age of sixteen Lady Sierra of Mindelan (or of Kennan?) has returned to Corus. Kel wished not to tell you, for reasons that she will not say and I can only presume, yet I believe that you should know that you have a daughter. I greatly hope that you will visit your daughter, as is your responsibility as a father. I shall meet you at the gates of Corus on the next full moon. If you are there, excellent. If not - it is your loss. And your daughter's.**_

_**I hope to see you soon, Sir Cleon.**_

_**Sir Domitan**_

Cleon gasped and tightened the grip on the letter, his short nails digging into his palm. If there had been any other occupants in the room, they would have noticed sweat dripping from his forehead and his wide eyes attempting to pop out of his eyeholes. The same thought ran through Cleon's head - _A daughter? A daughter? With Kel!_ This one thought would put his reputation at stake - it could ruin Kennan...

_Had Kel spoken to anybody about this other than her husband?_

Half of Cleon's mind, the sensible part, told him that she wouldn't, for both of their sakes. They both had reputations to secure to. But the sometimes realistic, sometimes absurd part of his mind hollered _She despises you! And she is the Protector of the Small - nothing can ruin her reputation! I am ruined!_

But was he really so cold-hearted as to ignore a daughter of his?

Quater Moon, Corus

"I have to leave now Sierra." Whispered Kevin as he pulled away from her.

"Again?"

"Duty is hard Sierra. I'll see you soon!" He pressed his lips against hers and dashed away.

Sierra sighed deeply but knew that she would be acting greedy if she kept Kevin from his duty. Unsure of what to do, but wishing for human company, Sierra closed the door behind her and started walking, unsure of where she was going. She had been avoiding Kel for about a week, and before that only a few times a week since learning about Cleon. It hurt Sierra that Kel seemed to be avoiding her, but she voiced no concern.

Most people of court had good things to say of Cleon - he was an excellent warrior and seeked to assisst his lands then wander like most knights. Of course, people close to Kel thought that he had left Corus on bad terms, but Dom had come to the rescue. So supposably her father was a good enough man...if only he wasn't...married.

Sierra stopped, recognizing the door that she had stopped in front of...it was Sam's. She smiled to herself - Sam could always help her when she was depressed. After she knocked a young man with blond hair and dark eyes - Kyle, a roommate of Sam, opened the door. He recognized Sierra and told her that Sam was working gardens, and would be off soon, if she wished to seem him.

After thanking Kyle, Sierra headed to the gardens, searching for Sam among the many plants and corners. Eventually she found him, tucking some tools away, and greeted him. He smiled back.

"What are you doing here? And where is Kevin?"

"He had to go on guard duty. Again. I think he was working on the West-End." Sierra smiled, helplessly.

"Oh." Sam smiled back, wondering why he had recently seen Kevin passing through the gardens, which lead to the South Towers. He almost told Sierra, but deciding it was none of his buisness he smiled the subject off.

"Have you seen Lady Keladry lately?"

"No...I have not seen her for almost a week. Annd before that very rarely. I get the feeling she is avoiding me."

"And why is that?"

"Well, in Wilmné, you know how I spoke to you of how everybody avoided me? Well, the look that evolved on some of their faces in unusually alike the look that Kel seemed to try to hide."

"I see." Answered Sam thoughtfully as he and Sierra began to walk from the area where he had been working.

"Do you think she regrets...taking me back?"

"I doubt it Sierra. Lady Keladry is under alot of pressure, and now with having to tell her husband that she had a child... I doubt she realizes how she is making you feel." Replied Sam solemnly.

Sierra nodded, more to herself then to Sam. _Goddess, please let Sam be right._ Thought Sierra to the moonlit sky.

"Sam...one day I would like to meet _your_ family."

Sam smiled helplessly before answering, "You may be disappointed. My family is not nearly as intriguing as yours!"

"My point exactly." Replied Sierra. "I would like to meet a regular un-noble family."

"Un-noble? You mean peasant."

"No. I mean un-noble. It is not fair for nobles to give people with less money a lable such as peasants, and themselves a lable such as nobles. Half the 'nobles' I know act more like pigs!"

Sam looked at Sierra with amazement, surprised that he had lived to hear a noble call other nobles 'pigs' and most peasants 'nobles'. He had realized before that Sierra was different then most nobles but still, this was unexpected.

"And these pigs would be..." Questioned Sam, a wide grin spread across his face.

"Aelia. All those woman-can't-do-anything men. Oh - and at the moment, Cleon of Kennan."

"No comment to any of them, as I am a lowly servant. But Cleon of Kennan? You don't even know him!"

"I know enough to make me dislike him."

"What...what happened?"

"He...he...he is my father." Sierra's voice was soft, voicing the words that she had only before thought.

"What! How do you know..."

"I eavesdro... errr I heard Kel telling Dom. I'm a..." Sierra stopped herself, knowing the word would send her into unwanted tears.

"Oh Sierra." Sam hugged his friend, then realeased her. "Do you think you'll ever see him?"

"I don't suppose anytime soon. Kel seems to despise him...and from other nobles I've heard he has a wife and children. I would probably ruin his reputation, like I've hurt Kel's.

"Sierra...don't."

But Sierra was no longer looking or listening to Sam. She stared at the image before her, face straight and tears swelling in the corner of her eyelids.

**Authors Note:** Cliffy! And a much longer chapter. Enjoy. Questions to be answered in the next chapter - although if or if not Cleon comes to meet his daughter will not be told for a few chapters.

Read and review.

Fire of the Elements


	12. Emotions

_Disclaimer: I take no credit for any characters or settings in this story that belong to Tamora Pierce._

_Authors Note_: Not much to say. The reviews and support is excellent! A big thanks to all the regulars! And to those who have just read the story.

Review Replys:

klutzyspaz: I dearly hope that your health is okay. Please forgive me for the cliffy.

Dances With Waves: Wow...you just made my day! lol.

kaededainecalwyn: Good predictions. I won't say if they're correct or not, as the answer lies below but I will tell you something. It can't be Cleon because he isn't coming - if he comes - until the full moon, and the last chapter, and the majority of this chapter, takes place in the full moon. But good guesses.

Aly the Spy: Yeah...I hate Cleon with Kel but I don't mind him without Kel. I mean they aren't a great couple, but Cleon is a good guy altogether...at least that's what I've always thought.

Drop Your Oboe: Oops...sorry. I wasn't thinking but you're right, Dom wouldn't be a Sir. But whatever. And yes, I did invent Cleon's wife because I don't remember reading about her in the POTL series.

Fire of the Elements

**Emotions**

Previously in Living Between the Lines...

_"I don't suppose anytime soon. Kel seems to despise him...and from other nobles I've heard he has a wife and children. I would probably ruin his reputation, like I've hurt Kel's."_

_"Sierra...don't."_

_But Sierra was no longer looking or listening to Sam. She stared at the image before her, face straight and tears swelling in the corner of her eyelids._

Quater Moon still

_And I'm going to make it on my own! On my Own by Headly_

Sierra's wet, shining eyes would not break away from the image - however horrible - before her. No sound escaped her thin lips, and no tears escaped down her face - the huddled in the corner of her eyes. Beside her Sam stood, not intirely surprised but still momentarily shocked. When he saw the hurt on Sierra's pale face, he wished that he could erase the image from her mind. And then kick Kevin's behind.

Before Sierra and Sam stood Kevin, tangled in the arms of a dark haired girl, whos facial appearance could not be seen for her face was buried in Kevin's. Sam could tell what was going to happen next, and pulled Sierra away, practically dragging her away from Kevin until they stood in the other side of the gardens. While Sam pulled Sierra away, the dark haired girl looked up and smirked, before burying herself back into Kevin. It was Aelia.

**o0o0o0o0o0**

"Sierra...Goddess Sierra, are you okay?" Sam whispered into Sierra's ear, holding her shoulders.

The expressionless girl turned to look into Sam's brown eyes and attempted a horrible petite smile, but the effort brought the welling tears to spill down her face. Hating Kevin and Sierra's tears, Sam held her friendly in his arms and lead her to her rooms, rushing past servants and nosy nobles. When they finally reached Sierra's rooms, Sam let her in. Smiling sadly, Sierra hugged Sam gratefully as piles of tears fell from her blue ocean eyes.

"I'm so stupid." Sobbed Sierra into Sam's chest.

"No you aren't Sierra. Kevin's stolen that role again."

Sierra hugged Sam gratefully, thankful that at least someone was still her friend.

**o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hello Sam." Said Kel as she opened the door to Sierra's servant friend. "Lacy already did my rooms."

Sam blushed but answered, "I know. I was wondering if I may have the pleasure of speaking to you, Lady."

"Sure." Replied Kel, sensing this talk was not to be pleasure.

Kel motioned for Sam to sit, but he stood as most servants, although this was not a servants' mission. "Lady, I mean to speak of Sierra."

"Yes." Motioned Kel, showing Sam that he could continue.

"Well, she feels that you are angry or something of the sort at her,and she's quite sad about it. And she just had an... unpleasureable situation in the gardens... she really needs someone."

Kel's eyes showed emotion as she asked, "What occured in the gardens."

"Well...Sierra and I were walking - this was when she spoke to me about how she felt - when we ran into Kevin and a girl...well...you know..." Sam blushed hoping that Lady Kel understood what he was saying.

"Oh no!" Kel's voice was soft. "I shall speak to her Sam."

"Thank you Lady. If I may be excused."

"You may be."

Sam bowed and left, leaving Kel alone with her thoughts - which consisted mostly of guilt. She had left her daughter alone - surely her excuses, whatever they were, were dim and stupid. She should have been there. If Sierra never warmed to her, it would be her fault.

_Damn you Kennan. Damn you Kevin. Damn you men!_ Thought Kel angrily to herself as she rushed to Sierra's rooms.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Three knocks on the door woke Sierra from her nap. Deciding that she didn't care if anyone saw her red face, eyes cornered with sleep, she opened the door to her visitor.

"Hello Sierra"

"Hello." Murmered Sierra, wondering what her mother was doing here. Her timing was terrible.

"Oh honey!" Cried Kel as she embraced Sierra in her arms, cursing the Goddess for making her such a terrible mother. "I'm so sorry about everything - I've been horrible."

And after a moment, everything felt unusually better.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Three-Quaters of a Moon

Sierra smiled, something that had not come naturally for almost two weeks, as she opened the door to Sam. She had not spoken much to her friend in two weeks, associating more with Kel. She felt that she had finally gotton over the worst of her hurt and shock about Kevin, and now was proceding into the anger stage. Not anger at everybody, or the world. Angry at Kevin.

"Where do you want to go Sierra?" Questioned Sam as she began to lead him through the corridors that she was finally completely familiar with.

"You'll see."

Sam himself was not familiar with the area... Sierra was pulling him near the west end of the palace, and he usually served the northern end. The palace was much too large for the servants to run from the southern end to the northern end. The corridors themselves were similar to those of the northern end, except for the dimmer light. Finally, Sierra halted at a door.

"If I can't, please finish for me." Whispered Sierra and suddenly Sam understood where he was. Before he could attempt to cease Sierra, she was knocking, and a familiar face was peeking out the door.

"Sierra!" Cried Kevin, moving to embrace the lover that he had not seen in weeks.

As he drew closer, Sierra brought her leg in between his legs and shoved hard, causing Kevin to scream in pain. "You piece of dung, you cheater, you...you...PIG!" Screamed Sierra, fresh tears dripping down her face.

"Sierra...what?"

"You pig, you piece of stormwing dung, you..." As she continued throwing insults at him, Sam muttered, "She saw you with...Aelia."

As Sierra ceased her insults, Kevin's face grew white. "Sierra...it was a mistake...it was..."

"Kevin, do us all a favour and shut-up. I can't believe I ever _liked_ you. And you know what, maybe I don't care anymore. You go about and... canoodle all the girls you can, but they'll know about you."

"Sierra please."

"Kevin," Sierra's voice was softer now, and the anger dimmer. "Don't make your excuses okay. It doesn't matter. I feel sorry for you."

"What?" Repeated Kevin and Sam in unison.

"Yes. You're never going to find true love this way. You're just going to hurt yourself." Sierra suddenly turned, Sam running after her, and leaving Kevin to wonder about her words.

As they walked aimlessly down the halls, Sam questioned, "Do you actually feel sorry for him?"

"Of course not. He's a piece of horse dung. But if it's all the same, I know he felt worse about me feeling sorry for him then me swearing like a sailor at him!"

Sam smiled, content that Sierra was finally over Kevin. Or at least, as much as one could be after being cheated on.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

R&R

Fire of the Elements


	13. Fatherly Figure?

Disclaimer: I own most but am not taking credit for anything that you recognize of Tamora Pierce's.

Authors Note: Thanks for all the great reviews! I am going to try to make this chapter longer so it might take awhile to come out. The reason is that in one week, on July 16th, I am going out of town for two weeks and will not be back until the end of July, which means no updates. I'm sorry. But keep the reviews coming, and I'll attempt to update as soon as I come back.

Oh, and I am not posing Cleon as a really bad guy, because he really isn't. He just wasn't right for Kel, that's all. i don't know why so many people think he's so bad. So I am trying my best to make him seem nice.

Review Replys

Dances With Waves: Good, I'm not planning to tell you. Read and find out. Although I doubt that Sierra will be looking for romance anytime sooner, if you catch my drift. Awww...I guess that means I might be gone when you update which means...a long time without The One Thing. I hope you feel bad about that.

Drop Your Oboe: Oh...sorry. Well I'm making up a different wife. lol

Lady Kevin Devin: Thanks

Aly the Spy: I can picture it. I was trying to make up random words that people in TP's time would say...lol

maddimus3: Thanks soooo much! I look forward to writing it.

klutzyspaz: Eeeewwww no! lol. If you read the Dinner chapter, you'll see that they're not sibilings, just two sixteen year olds that Kel thought Sierra would like. Yes, it know a bit of a bad judgement call.

kaededainecalwyn: I totally agree. And as for Sierra and Sam... future chapters may tell.

**Fatherly Figure?**

_I tried to be perfect. Tried to be honest. Tried to be everything that you ever wanted._

_Full Moon_

The palace was unusually tense during August's full moon. Officials worried of a surprise attack on Tortall from the Scanrans, altghough they had already been pushed to their borders. Many worried for the King and Queen's third son - Thomas - who was only the age three and was developing a horrible disease. Kel worried about Sierra while Sierra worried about Cleon. Dom wondered if Cleon was planning on coming to visit his daughter.

So when the palace gates opened and announced a visitor, nobody payed much attention, as there was so much on their minds. Only Dom arrived at the gate, hoping that he knew the guest. Of course, the sight of the light hair and tall build identified the one he had sent for.

"Hello Sir Cleon."

"Domitan." Nodded Cleon in reply, his face unusually white. "Where is she..."

"I shall show you to the Lady Sierra's rooms. Kel is in her own rooms." Dom answered for both of the possible women that Cleon had indicated.

"I see. I suppose I shall see Sierra..." It was obivous to Dom that Cleon's mind was elsewhere, and Dom supposed that he was thinking of the troubles Sierra could cause his reputation or of the trouble he had sent to Kel. Either way, Dom knew he could not take away the tension, for he was a small pawn in this trouble.

As they wandered down the corridors, which Cleon seemed to faintly remember, Dom felt himself almost feeling sorry for the knight. Sierra was probably a mistake - but there was no use in excuses now. If it hadn't also been his wife's daughter, Dom would have felt thoroughly for Cleon, because that was his nature. The nice funny guy. But there were the limits...

When they finally reached Sierra's door, Dom turned to leave before Cleon inturrupted him.

"Domitan..."

"Yes?"

"Tell Kel I'm really sorry."

Dom looked at Cleon ad then replied, "I will. Good luck."

Cleon smiled faintly at Dom but allowed the smile to disappear when he turned. Nothing good could come out of this visit...why had he come?

Before he could lose his nerves, Cleon knocked his fist to the door and hoped that his daughterm wouldn't be there. After all...what was he to say?

"Hello." Said Sierra to the stranger at the door. He was a tall lean man with light hair and solemn blue (A.N. were Cleon's eyes blue?) eyes.

The man stood quietly before asking, "Do you know who I am?"

Truthfully Sierra muttered a 'No' wondering who would visit her in this tension, and at this time of night. Surely it was impossible.

"Would you mind telling me?" Questioned Sierra making sure her voice had not a sarcastic air. Should she know this man that seemed to know her?

The man smiled slightly, showing Sierra the pain that seemed to linger behind. What was wrong with this man?

"I am Sir Ceon... err ... Cleon. Your...your...well I suppose Kel had told you..."

But Sierra was no longer listening. In front of her stood her father. She had never really felt anybody as a father...Leon had been more of a _guide_ then a _father._ And Kel could hardly fulfill her role as a mother, let alone attempting to act the father as some mothers did. Did Cleon even feel like a father? She couldn't tell for she had never felt one. Was a frightened, somewhat relieved, somewhat sad, and even a little angry the feeling a father should give?

_No. That's a feeling a strange man proclaiming to be your father should give you._

"I know." Replied Sierra finally to the question. "Would...would you like to come in?"

The question seemed to surprise both Sierra, for asking it, and Cleon. He had figured that a sixteen year old girl seeing her father for the first time would be in tears or angry. Not...inviting. Unsure of what to do, Cleon nodded his acceptance, and Sierra...his daughter... lead him to a pair of arm chairs and offered him one.

"How did you find out about me?" Questioned Sierra nervously. She figured she was going to get some answers instead of sitting nervously.

"Domitan. Kel's husband."

"Oh." Replied Sierra. Dom was said to be a nice guy...he would not invite a fool to visit her.

"Do you have any other...children?" The question was stupid...she had met this man - her father - five moments ago, and now she was digging into his personal life?

"I'm sorry...I am being quite rude. You do not need to answer me."

For the first time Cleon smiled. He could get accostimed to being a father to this girl. "I have a twelve-year-old girl named Selma, a ten-year-old girl named Kora and an eight-year-old son named Shawn."

Sierra could tell from Cleon's eyes that he deeply loved his children, and felt herself hoping that one day he would feel the same way about his first daughter...the disreptuable one. The reputation-ruiner. And suddenly, Sierra was saddened.

"They sound adorable. I should surely visit them some time." Smiled Sierra, holding in her feelings.

"Yes, you should." Cleon replied, suddenly feeling terrible for thinking of this girl as only a "reputation destroyer". Could she help that she was born? It was his fault...and maybe Kel's. But it was not hers and she deserved more respect then she was being given.

"I suppose I should go now, as it is getting late, but I shall visit again. I am staying in Corus for a time." Cleon rose, his thoughts making him more nervous then he was. When he left his daughters' rooms, he always said "I love you." But he did not know this daughter.

"OK then."

As Cleon turned to leave, Sierra found herself saying, "And I am sorry."

Cleon turned to his daughter and felt tears in his eyes. "Why are you sorry?"

"For making you disreputable." It was true...Sierra felt that she was truly sorry, although she did not know why. She was the child of a young relationship that never would have lasted.

"Don't be sorry. You did nothing." Said Cleon, and before he knew it, he was hugging his shaking daughter as he would Selma or Kora.

Authors Note: Read and review.

Fire of the Elements


End file.
